Meeting Jinja
by ChibiDragonGilbert
Summary: Just a little fic on how I believe Chase and Bren met Jinja and became the three muskateers against life. Takes place before "Clash".


Bren tapped anxiously on his desk. He hated school. The nerd was just trapped around people that hated him and stuck in boring lessons. His only highlights of the day are engineering class and the ones he had with Chase. Other than that the days were filled with pain and boredom.

"Ok class," began a middle aged woman that taught math class. "We have a new student. Will you stand up please young lady."

Bren turned to look in the direction the teacher was. A new student? He hadn't noticed anyone new before. The tech geek spotted a girl standing up. She was really tall with auburn colored hair and wore what looked to be a mining outfit with combat boots. Freckles lightly dusted her cheeks under her blue eyes. Bren automatically registered her as out of his league.

"Tell us a bit about yourself miss," commanded the teacher.

"Hi, I'm Jinja. Mess with me and I'll kick your ass," stated the girl.

Such guts! Bren looked mouth ajar as all the other students gaped at Jinja. The teacher was even stunned. This girl was different. A different he definitely liked.

"Um…th-that's improper language young lady. I'll let it pass this one time though since you are new," stammered the teacher.

Jinja only nodded and sat back down. The lesson started briefly after. Bren couldn't focus. He kept looking at the new girl. Jinja was just so strong looking. He could literally see power radiating off of the young girl. To keep himself from staring Bren took out a sheet of notebook paper and began doodling. He already understood what the teacher was teaching so he had no need to listen.

The drawing was of a monster. It looked like a horse, but with wings and a bird's head. Horns protruded from the beast's skull. Bren grinned as he began drawing the markings in. This beast was what he would pretend to have when he'd play with Chase as a little kid. Chase would have a giant bear with minerals protruding from its limbs and back. Bren and Chase had grown out of the game, but Bren loved the monsters and continued drawing them. Just as he was shading in Chase's bear the bell rang.

A kid walked past Bren and sneered. He snatched up the paper. "What's this? Drawing those monsters for your boyfriend?"

Bren blushed bright red as he tried to get the paper back. "No! I was just doodling! And Chase is my brother, not my boyfriend!"

"Whatever fag," the bully crumpled the paper into a ball and threw it into Bren's face. The paper fell to the floor. All Bren could do was look down forlorn as the other boy walked away laughing.

"I hate guys like that," spoke a female voice. Bren turned to see Jinja. She had picked up the drawing and was smoothing it out on Bren's desk. "Jerks like that make my skin crawl. If only I could put my fist in his face without getting into trouble."

"Y-yeah," mumbled Bren.

"You get bullied a lot don't you?" she asked.

"Yeah," Bren replied.

Jinja looked at the now smooth paper. "Wow, you're pretty good at drawing. I like the hippogriff."

"The what?"

"It's your bird and horse mix here. I'm sorry it's all wrinkled, but at least it's not torn." Jinja slipped the drawing into the front of her binder through the clear top. "You don't mind if I keep this do you?" she asked.

"N-no, n-n-not at all! I'm glad you like it," stammered Bren. A girl was actually talking to him? This better not be a dream.

She held out her hand. "I'm Jinja. It's nice to meet you."

Bren gingerly took her hand and shook it. "I'm Bren, nice to meet you Jinja."

"Hey do you have science next?"

"Yeah, I have it with my bro Chase. You need me to show you the way?"

"That would be appreciated."

Bren led Jinja out into the hall. Chase was waiting for the boy like he did every day. The raven haired boy broke into a smile seeing a girl trailing behind his best friend. "Way to go Bren!" hollered Chase. "Look at you getting the girls!"

Both Jinja and Bren blushed bright red. "Sh-she isn't my girlfriend Chase. She's new here and I just wanted to show her to science."

Chase ruffled Bren's messy brown hair. "You're such a good guy Bren." The taller boy then turned his attention to Jinja. "Hey I'm Chase and you are?"

"I'm Jinja. It's a pleasure to meet you Chase." Jinja shook Chase's hand just like she had done with Bren. "I hope we can all be good friends."

"I'm sure we can."

The day went by smoothly after that. Jinja had a few more classes with Bren and Chase and even ate lunch with them. Many students would gawk at the young girl while she talked to the boys.

"Why are they staring at me like that?" asked Jinja.

"Well, Bren and I aren't exactly part of the popular crowd," answered Chase.

"Why not?"

"It's because we're a little different," said Bren. "They don't like different."

"It's cool to be different Bren," stated Jinja. "I'm not any ordinary girl."

"I can tell. You're actually talking to us."

After Bren's final class, engineering, he went to get his bag to go home out of his locker. Upon rounding the corner he saw three big thugs waiting for him. He tried to get away but they ambushed him. They jeered and laughed as they threw him into the lockers.

"Going home with your boyfriend tonight loser?" growled one.

How did he know Chase was staying over at his place? "Yeah."

"Why does Chase always go to your house anyways nerd?" snarled another.

"His dad's on a business trip. His mom's…gone. So my family watches over him."

"Heh, I wonder if he's going to notice you're missing." The bully slammed him into the lockers once more.

"STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!" The three males turned to see Jinja charging down the hall. Her face was beet red with rage. Steam could be seen radiating off of her.

"Oh look, it's Bren's little girl friend. What's a pretty lady like you doing hanging out with freaks like him and Suno?"

Jinja grabbed the guy by the collar of his shirt. She effortlessly tossed him to the floor. Jamming the heel of her foot into the guy's stomach she began to growl. "Because they are my friends and if you EVER mess with them again I will PERSONALLY feed you your own ass! YOU GOT THAT BUDDY?"

Once the bully was able to get up he and his friends fled for their lives. Jinja wiped the sweat from her brow. "Y'know Brenny Bren, I really hate guys like that." She turned to see her nerdy friend trembling still. Jinja stroked his face. "Shh, it's ok now. They won't mess with you anymore. Let's go see Chase."

Bren nodded and followed Jinja out the front of the school to a waiting Chase. "What took you guys so long? I was about to come search for you."

"Nothing Chase, just a little road block," Jinja waved the raven haired boy's comment off. "Let's go get ice cream."

And from that day on Jinja, Bren, and Chase were close friends. They did everything together. Who knew they'd be three of the Five that would save the world with the Monsuno in the near future.


End file.
